Der Umbau
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Ein Zauberer will sein Haus umbauen - und zwar selbst. Na, ob das wohl gut geht?


Lord_Slytherin

**Der Umbau**

_Anmerkung: Æðelbeorht ist ein alter, angelsächsischer Name, der sich wohl etwa _[æθɛɫbɞːt]_ spricht._

-o-o-

Marlowe Youdle war sauer. Da hatte seine Frau doch wirklich gerade die Frechheit besessen, ihm zu sagen, er sollte seine ‚alten Feger' aus der Abstellkammer räumen, weil sie wegen ‚diesen Dingern' keinen Platz mehr hätte, wo sie die Haushaltssachen unterbringen könnte. ‚Alte Feger' hatte sie sie genannt. Das war seine Sammlung historischer Reise- und Rennbesen! Tansy müsste nach 4 Jahren Ehe doch wirklich wissen, was diese ihm bedeuteten. Die sollte sich nur nicht wagen, seine Besen einfach aus der Abstellkammer zu entfernen!

Wütend schmiss Marlowe die Haustür hinter sich zu und apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal ein paar starke Getränke in den ‚Three Broomsticks'. Gerade als er den Pub betreten wollte, apparierte ein weiterer Gast neben ihm. Überrascht stellte Marlowe fest, daß es niemand anders als sein alter Schulfreund Æðelbeorht Ridgebit war, den er schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Mit lautem „Hallo!" begrüßten sich die beiden alten Freunde. Die Wieder sehensfreude trug sofort dazu bei, Marlowes Laune zu verbessern.

Nachdem sie den Pub betreten hatten, suchten sie sich einen Tisch am Fenster, wo sie sich ungestört über die Erlebnisse der letzten Monate unterhalten konnten. Um diese frühe Nachmittagsstunde ging es hier ziemlich ruhig zu. Wie es bei alten Freunden, die sich längere Zeit nicht gesehen haben, so ist, zog sich das Gespräch in die Länge. Erst als sich die Tische langsam mit Gästen füllten, bemerkten sie, daß es schon fast Abend geworden war. Entgegen Marlowes ursprünglichem Plänen war es bei 3 ‚Drachenfeuern' und ein paar Butterbier geblieben. Von schlechter Laune konnte jetzt keine Rede mehr sein. Nachdem er Æðelbeorht davon überzeugt hatte, ihn demnächst mal zu besuchen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Freunde.

In seiner nunmehr guten Stimmung nahm sich Marlowe vor, nochmal in Ruhe mit seiner Tansy über das Abstellkammer-Problem zu reden. So apparierte er ohne Umwege heim.

Auch Tansy hatte sich im Laufe des Nachmittags beruhigt. Als ihr Mann heimkehrte, und sie merkte, daß er noch annähernd nüchtern war, beschloss auch sie, nochmal ruhig mit ihm über das Platzproblem zu reden. „Wie war's?", begrüßte sie ihn deshalb freundlich.

Marlowe war beruhigt, zu sehen, daß sich auch die Laune seiner Frau verbessert hatte. „Wunderbar! Ich hab' zufällig Æðelbeorht getroffen. Den hatte ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe ihn gleich eingeladen, uns mal zu besuchen."

„Also unser Streit heute Mittag … Ich war eben wütend, weil ich alles zur Seite räumen musste, um an den selbstreinigenden Kessel 'ranzukommen. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du deine Besen liebst.", kam Tansy ihrem Mann bei seinem Vorhaben, nochmal sachlich über das Problem zu reden, zuvor.

„Wahrscheinlich müssten wir mal wieder gründlich aufräumen."

„Das reicht nicht. Wir haben einfach zu viel Krimskrams angesammelt." Als Tansy sah, wie sich Marlowes Gesicht schon wieder zu verfinstern begann, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Damit meine ich nicht deine Besensammlung."

Marlowe, dessen Blutdruck schon wieder beginnen wollte zu steigen, beruhigte sich wieder. „Dann müssen wie halt anbauen."

„Anbauen … Meinst du wirklich?"

„Na ja, wenn der Platz nicht ausreicht, muss halt mehr Platz her.", sagte er achselzuckend. „Wir haben doch schon oft darüber gesprochen, daß wir auch mal irgendwann Kinder haben wollen. Spätestens dann kommen wir sowieso nicht um eine Erweiterung des Hauses herum."

Tansy sah ihren Mann lächelnd an. Langsam wurde das Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Dann sollten wir heute pünktlich ins Bett gehen, damit sich der Umbau auch lohnt." Dabei zwinkerte sie ihrem Marlowe zu.

-o-o-

Als Æðelbeorht Ridgebit in der kommenden Woche die Youdles besuchte, erzählten Marlowe und Tansy ihm von ihren Umbauplänen. „Um unseren Garten nicht zu verkleinern, bauen wir nur das Obergeschoss aus. Wenn das dann rechts und links um ein paar Yards übersteht, müsste das sogar gut aussehen. Oder was meinst du?"

„Wenn's gut gemacht wird, kann ich mir das ganz hübsch vorstellen. Aber wollt ihr das wirklich alles selbst machen? Wenn man nicht genau weiß, wie man das machen muss, kann da auch so einiges schief gehen. So ein Umbau ist nicht ganz einfach.", gab Æðelbeorht zu bedenken.

„Nun übertreib' doch nicht! So ein paar Balken ein Stück wachsen lassen, bekomm' ich allemal noch hin. Und Tansy war in der Schule auch gut in Zauberkunst."

„Das schaffen wir schon.", gab ihm seine Frau Recht.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Mein Schwiegervater hat mir mal was von so einem Heblungsgesetz erzählt. Ihr wisst doch, der ist Muggle. Irgendwie verstehen die von solchen Sachen was."

„Und du meinst, das ist bei uns auch gültig? Für die meisten Mugglegesetze interessiert sich das Ministerium doch nicht. Und die Muggle können's durch unsere Muggleabwehrzauber sowieso nicht sehen."

Æðelbeorht schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab's ja auch nicht so ganz verstanden, aber das ist irgendwie nicht so ein Gesetzt, das von irgendwem erlassen wird. Die Muggle nennen das ein Landschaftsgesetz oder so ähnlich."

„Hä ...", war Tansys nicht sehr intelligente Antwort.

Auch Marlowe blickte seinen alten Freund verstört an. „Was soll das denn sein, so ein Landschaftsgesetz?"

Æðelbeorht wurde etwas verlegen. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wirklich verstanden habe ich das selbst nicht. Aber irgendwie hat das gerade mir verlängerten Balken zu tun. Genau damit hat's mir mein Schwiegervater nämlich zu erklären versucht."

Marlowe und Tansy sahen sich ratlos an.

„Dann müssen wir halt vorsichtig sein.", meinte Tansy nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens.

Marlowe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls werden wir unser Geld auf keinen Fall irgendwelchen Bauzauberern in den Rachen schmeißen, wenn wir das auch selbst erledigen können."

-o-o-

An diesem Wochenende hatten sich die Youdles vorgenommen, den geplanten Umbau zu erledigen. Das Wetter war ideal. Die Sonne lachte vom Himmel, und es war weit und breit kein einziges Wölkchen in Sicht. Was sollte also schief gehen?

Tansy und Marlowe standen vor ihrem Haus und gingen zur Kontrolle nochmal die Einzelheiten ihres Plans durch.

„Also verschieben wir zuerst das ganze Obergeschoss auf verlängertten Balken um 2½ Yards nach links, verlängern dann an der rechten Seite die tragenden Balken und errichten darauf dann die beiden neuen Zimmer, nach vorne ein Zimmer, das wir später mal als Kinderzimmer benutzen können, und nach hinten deinen Hobbyraum.", fasst Tansy zusammen.

„Ganz genau.", antwortete ihr Mann. „Ich würde sagen, ich erledige erstmal die Verschiebung, und du kontrollierst dabei die Treppe, damit sie danach noch passt."

„OK. Das mache ich aber lieber von drinnen, vom Fuß der Treppe aus. Verschieb' die Etage aber langsam, damit ich die Ausrichtung der Treppe immer im Blick behalten und anpassen kann."

Nachdem Tansy ihm mitgeteilt hatte, daß sie bereit war, begann Marlowe mit den Vorbereitungen. Zuerst ließ er die Balken um die geplanten 2½ Yards nach links wachsen. Danach begann er vorsichtig, die oberen Zimmer auf diesen Balken zu verschieben, worauf er darauf achten musste, den Fußboden mit wandern zu lassen, ohne die Zimmerdecken der unteren Zimmer zu bewegen. Am Anfang musste er sich dabei sehr konzentrieren. Nachdem die Zimmer jedoch die ersten paar Inches zurückgelegt hatten, ging es fast wie von selbst. Marlowe war mit sich zufrieden, zumal ihm auch seine Frau zurief, daß es mit der Treppe keine Probleme gab. Als die Räume schon fast ihre Endposition erreicht hatten, hörte er jedoch ein eigenartiges Knirschen in den Balken. Erschrocken hielt er inne. Sekunden später kam auch Tansy herausgelaufen. Zusammen umrundeten sie das Haus, konnten aber nichts entdecken. Auch im Inneren schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

Nach einer kurzen Beratung entschlossen sie sich, wie geplant weiterzumachen. Marlowe verschob das Obergeschoss das letzte verbleibende Stückchen besonders vorsichtig und langsam. Doch als die Zimmer gerade ihre Endposition erreicht hatten, geschah es: Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knirschen neigten sie die am weitesten links liegenden Zimmer der oberen Etage nach außen. Die Balken wurden an der rechten Seite regelrecht von den unteren Räumen nach oben abgerissen. Nur wenige Sekunden später brach die linke Außenwand der oberen Etage mit einem unschönen Geräusch ab und landete im Garten. Danach stabilisierte sich der noch nicht ganz so sehr beschädigte Rest des Hauses.

Während Marlowe noch völlig sprachlos und mit schreckgeweideten Augen vor den Resten seines Hauses stand, kam Tansy von oben bis unten von Staub bedeckt mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Haustür gelaufen.

„Was war das?", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme.

Marlowe deutete als Antwort nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die Reste ihres gemeinsamen Hauses. Als Tansy das Ausmaß des Schaden begriff, wurden ihr die Knie weich. Sie musste sich einfach auf die Erde setzen.

„Was … was machen wir jetzt?", stotterte Marlowe, als er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, doch seine Frau schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er setzte sich neben sie.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Tansy soweit gefasst, daß sie wieder reden konnte. „Wir müssen das Unfallumkehr-Kommando rufen. … aber ich bin im Moment nicht in der Lage zu apparieren.", sagte sie mühsam, wobei sie immer wieder schlucken musste.

„Ich auch nicht, ich nehm' den Kamin. Das Wohnzimmer scheint ja noch ziemlich in Ordnung zu sein."

„Sei vorsichtig!", meinte Tansy nur.

Schon wenige Minuten später waren die Spezialisten des Zaubereiministeriums vor Ort. Der Leiter der Einsatzgruppe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie wurden zwar ständig bei erheblich schief gegangenen Zaubern gerufen – dazu waren sie ja auch da –, doch daß jemand sein eigenes Haus durch pure Dummheit fast abriss, kam doch nicht allzu häufig vor. Er und seine Mitarbeiter begutachteten den Schaden von allen Seiten. Erst nach einer Beratung befanden sie, daß es wohl relativ sicher war, das Haus auch von innen zu besichtigen. Nach einer weiteren Besprechung ging der Einsatzleiter zu den Youdles hinüber, die immer noch schockiert im Garten standen und die ganze Zeit über fast nichts gesagt hatten.

„Da haben sie ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wirklich umkehren können wir das nicht. Wir können nur den jetzigen Zustand stabilisieren, den Schaden reparieren müssen erfahrene Bauzauberer. Von denen sollten sie den Umbau auch fertigstellen lassen. Bei sowas muss man nämlich genau wissen, was man tut."

Marlowe und Tansy nickten nur stumm.

„Und selbst, wenn sie Bauzauberer engagieren, sollten sie sich vorher ausführlich beraten lassen.", setzte der Mann noch hinzu, bevor er sich mit seinen Leuten an die Arbeit machte.

Die Zauberer und Hexen des Unfallumkehr-Kommandos brauchten mehr als eine Stunde, bis sie das Haus als vollständig gesichert ansahen. Zwischendurch glaubte Marlowe mehrmals zu hören, daß sie sich gegenseitig Witze über seine und Tansys Unfähigkeit zuraunten.

-o-o-

Tansy und Marlowe saßen erleichtert aber auch geschafft im Wohnzimmer. Vor wenigen Minuten hatten die beiden Bauzauberer ihr Haus verlassen. Endlich war alles fertig, so, wie sie es eigentlich schon vor 2 Wochen haben wollten. Die Schäden am Hausrat hatten sie mit ein paar Reparos beheben können, da war zum Glück nichts von Wert bleibend beschädigt worden. Aber sonst war ihnen der Umbau erheblich teurer gekommen, als sie auch in ihren schlimmsten Träumen jemals gedacht hätten.

Angefangen hatte das mit diesem architektonischen Berater. Der Mann hatte ihnen zuerst einmal erklärt, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Ihre Idee, die Balken zu verlängern und darauf das Ober geschoss zu verschieben, war zwar prinzipiell richtig gewesen, aber schon vor und auch während der Verschiebung hätten sie diverse Stabilisierungszauber wirken müssen. Ob die Panne allerdings wirklich etwas mit diesem komischen Mugglegesetz zu tun hatte, wie sein alter Kumpel Æðelbeorht nach wie vor glaubte, konnte ihnen auch der Berater nicht sagen. Auch dieser hatte noch nie etwas von einem Heblungsgesetz gehört. Danach hatte dieser Mr. Pampilton einen Plan für die Bau zauberer ausgearbeitet, wie genau der weitere Umbau vonstatten gehen sollte. Das böse Erwachen war den Youdles erst gekommen, als dieser architektonische Berater ihnen beim Abschied seine Rechnung überreicht hatte. Die Summe, die er für die 3 oder 4 Stunden verlangte, war schlicht und einfach unverschämt! Aber was blieb ihnen übrig, als zu zahlen?

Die Bauzauberer, die Marlowe daraufhin zähneknirschend bestellt hatte, hatte sich volle 1½ Tage Zeit genommen, sein Haus in den Zustand zu versetzen, den er und Tansy ursprünglich in 1 oder 2 Stunden erreichen wollten. Trotzdem war ihre Rechnung erheblich niedriger ausgefallen als die Mr. Pampiltons.

Tansy seufzte. „Beim nächsten Mal bauen wir uns lieber gleich ein neues Haus. Das kommt wahrscheinlich billiger."

„Was meinst du mit ‚beim nächsten Mal'? So schnell gibt's für uns keine nächstes Mal, sonst können wir unser Verließ bei Gringotts gleich kündigen. Außer dem Staub auf dem Fußboden ist da dann nämlich nichts mehr drin."

Tansy verzog nur das Gesicht. Leider hatte ihr Mann Recht. Vor allem dessen Freund Æðelbeorht sollten sie lieber nicht erzählen, wie teuer ihnen die ganze Sache gekommen war. Der hatte schon, als er von ihrer Panne beim Umbau erfahren hatte, so überheblich gegrinst und ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sie schließlich schon vorher gewarnt hätte.

Marlowe sah seiner Frau an, daß sie sich Gedanken machte. Er legte seine Hand auf Tansys. „Wollen wir heute wieder früh ins Bett gehen?"

5


End file.
